Galletas
by edgareo
Summary: Un tarro de galletas desaparece de la noche a la mañana, ¿podran Tech White y Sunshine averiguar al culpable?


**Bueno, aqui estamos otra vez, 4 dia ya, no os acostumbreis xD, esta vez no os traigo amor, sino humor...(o eso intento), en fin, os dejo con el cap, y felicidades a Sunshine, espero que disfrutes de tu regalo :3**

* * *

Era un día normal en Ponyville, pero pronto, un terrorífico grito haría temblar los cimientos de la casa Brohoof.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Sunshine, contemplando un tarro vacío de galletas.

-¿Que ocurre Sunshine? ¿A quien han matado? ¿Nos invaden de nuevo los robots?-preguntó Tech White, agitado, mientras llegaba corriendo a la cocina.

-Mis galletas...no están...-murmuró Sunshine, mientras volvía a contemplar el tarro de galletas vacio.

-Oh...¿era eso? Creí que seria algo más grave...-dijo Tech, aliviado, mientras Sunshine lo mira amenazadoramente.

-¿Que no es grave? ¿QUE NO ES GRAVE?-exclamó enfurecida-¡Te equivocas! Es gravísimo sobretodo si miramos las circunstancias...

-¿A qué te refieres con..."las circunstancias"?-formuló Tech, extrañado.

-Bien... resulta que ayer cuando me acosté, el tarro estaba lleno y ahora...¡esta vacio!-Sunshine reflexiono un momento y miró a Tech- No habras sido tu, ¿verdad? Porque si has sido tú...-amenazó Sunshine, mientras Tech la miraba perplejo.

-¿En serio me estás acusando?-Sunshine solo asintió- Me parece increible que desconfies de mi...y yo no fui, por dos razones: primera, si quiero algo tuyo, te lo pido; la segunda, soy alérgico al chocolate, ¿como quieres que me coma unas galletas...CON CHOCOLATE?-exclamó enfurecido, aunque Sunshine seguía sin rendirse.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y como sabes que las galletas eran de chocolate?

-Sunshine, ¿te recuerdo que soy yo quien te las compra?-respondió indignado, mientras Sunshine se calmaba.

-Si...supongo que tienes razón...perdona por acusarte...-confesó arrepentida, agachando la vista, Tech solo suspiro.

-No te preocupes, eso ocurre-dijo, mientras acariciaba la melena de Sunshine-creo que te ayudaré a resolver este misterio...-Sunshine levantó la vista.

-¿En serio?-preguntó esta emocionada. Tech solo asintió-¡Muchas gracias!-dijo esta, mientras le abrazaba.

-No hay de que befa...-susurró Tech, correspondiendo el abrazo-y ahora dime, ¿alguna pista? ¿huellas, rastros o demas?-Sunshine negó-¿Sospechosos?

-Solo conozco a dos personas que le gusten las galletas tanto como a mi, tendremos que hacerles una visita...

-¡Vamos confiesa! ¿Fuiste tú el que se comió mis galletas?-preguntó Sunshine a Big Gun

-Nope-respondió este, con pasividad.

-¿Seguro?-acompañó Tech.

-Eeeeeeyup.

-Esta bien, te creo...-comentó Sunshine.

-¿Como puedes estar tan segura de su inocencia?-preguntó Tech, mientras veia marcharse a Big Gun.

-Fácil, él es un Apple, y todo el mundo conoce la sinceridad de Applejack, así que siendo hermano suyo, tiene que tener esa misma sinceridad...-informó- y ahora, apor la última sospechosa.

-Pero...pero...-intentó dialogar Tech, pero tan solo suspiro y tras darse un Facehoof siguió a Sunshine.

-¡Sabemos que lo hiciste Pinkie! ¡Confiesa!-empezó a interrogar Tech.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Confieso! ¡Utilice la máquina de Greeny para hacer viajes multidimensionales sin que se enterase!

-¡Eso no! ¡Lo otro!-preguntó Sunshine, mientras Pinkie se ponia mas nerviosa.

-¡Vale, si! ¡Me gusta asustar a Greenshy!

-¿Que? No, por Celestia, ¡lo de las galletas!-se empezó a desesperar Tech

-¿Galletas? No se de qué galletas hablais...-dijo Pinkie, calmandose- ha sido divertido, deberíamos repetirlo otro día, ¿puedo irme ya?-Tech asintió, y Pinkie se fue.

-Ahí va nuestra última sospechosa...-murmuró Sunshine, suspirando.

-Espera un momento...¡ESO ES!-exclamó Tech, con una sonrisa

-¿Que ocurre?-preguntó Sunshine extrañada.

-En la casa...¡hay cámaras de seguridad! ¡Puede haber visto el robo!-explicó, mientras empezaba a correr, mientras Sunshine lo seguía.

Llegaron a la sala de camaras de la casa Brohoof, una sala llena de monitores y computadoras, que estaban puestas para observar cualquier rincón de la casa, excepto las habitaciones personales.

-Bien...solo tengo que poner la fecha correcta...y podremos ver quien ha sido-anunció, mientras toqueteaba unos botones y Sunshine se sentaba en una de las sillas-Bien...ya está...llegó el momento de la verdad...

En la camara de seguridad se podria apreciar perfectamente la cocina, con el tarro de galletas intacto y una figura que se acercaba al bote de galletas y se zampaba todas las galletas, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante es que la figura era...

-¿Pero que...? ¿Como...?-exclamó Sunshine, sorprendida-Yo no recuerdo haberme levantado a comerlas...¡lo juro!

-Hm...quizas...-Tech no pudo más y se tiró al suelo a reir.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Que es tan gracioso?-preguntó molesta, Tech, entre risas dijo.

**-H...hemos hecho todo esto...¡y resulta que eras sonámbula!-volvió a reir, mientras Sunshine sonreía y también empezaba a reír.**


End file.
